loving through trouble
by Dolphin Writer rox
Summary: Ginny and Harry... brought together by trouble?
1. Love is trouble

_Disclaimer:_ It is my sad, sad… very sad duty to tell the readers of this fic that I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. JK Rowling does a fantastic job keeping us teenagers… and kids… and even adults occupied when we are bored at School or work. 

"THAT STUPID TEACHER." Harry came into the dorm obviously upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Snape gave me a detention… for… get this…accidentally mixing the wrong ingredients in a test tube." Ron's eyes widened,

"He gave you a detention for mixing the wrong ingredients, he so needs to get a life."

"I know." Harry commented.

Ginny and Hermione entered the Dorm and sat next to Ron and Harry. Hermione realised that Harry was upset about something.

"What did snape do this time?"

"That dumb-ass of a teacher gave me a detention for mixing the wrong ingredients" Harry said.

"He has no right to do that…does he?" asked Ginny.

"You see Gin, before you came to Hogwarts, Snape had it out for Harry since day 1, he didn't like attention being drawn away from him and onto a student, so now Snape does everything in his will to make harry mad or upset." Ron told Ginny, apparently not aware of the fact that he actually just said something intelligent.

"In other words, Snape just like's being the centre of everyone's world." Added Mione.

**REWIND**

"MR POTTER…I TOLD YOU NOT TO MIX THOSE INGREDIENTS." Snape shouted, obviously not attentive that his eyebrows where missing from the blast that harry had created. "1 week detention." Snape said, with absolutely no dignity in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir; I thought you said mix them." Harry apologised.

"I did say mix them…IN DIFFERENT TEST TUBES WITH WATER…I suggest u pay more attention in class other wise u will be getting 2 weeks detention." Snape started to walk away to hit someone for talking. Harry looked down at his watch, only 10 more minutes then he is free from this class… for another day that is.

**END REWIND**

The bell rang for the start of class; Ginny walked to potions while Ron, Harry and Mione walked to datda (defence against the dark arts). During Potions, Ginny got the guts during the lesson to confront snape about the detention he had given Harry.

"Scuse' me professor, Why did you give Harry potter a detention for a mistake?" Ginny asked as she swallowed hard. Snape turned around sharply and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "Ms Weasly, you know who you remind me of… your brother... he to liked to speak out of turn to."

"With all due respect sir, I would just like to know what you have against Harry?" Ginny asked.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU MS WEASLY, I AM A TEACHER AND YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO QUESTION A TEACHER ABOUT A DECISION… YOU SHALL RECIEVE A DETENTION FOR 1 WEEK SO YOU CAN BE WITH POTTER AND YOU COULD TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU BOTH DID WRONG." Snape shouted at Ginny. Ginny stood up,

"Sir, just because you don't like a student doesn't mean you can treat them any differently form any other." She turned around and walked back to the dorm. She knew she was going to get in trouble, she didn't care about the punishment…all she knew is that she will get to be with Harry day in-day out. A smiled appeared on her face as she sat down on her bed.


	2. Love is Meeting

Ginny heard a knock on the bedroom Door, she got up and opened it, and there stood Harry with a not so friendly look in his eyes.

"Gin, we need 2 talk." Harry said as he pushed his way past Ginny to sit down on her bed.

"What did you say to Snape?" asked Harry, as Ginny sat down next to him.

"I asked him what he has against you." Ginny said flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Harry looked dumb-founded,

"Why?" he asked. Ginny sighed,

"Because it was unfair for snape to punish you for making a simple mistake… even he would have made that 1 plenty of times." Gin answered back.

**REWIND**

Harry walked out of class with Ron and Hermione, but Snape pulled Harry aside and told them that Harry would catch up with them later. Ron turned around and mouthed the words 'nice knowing you'… then Hermione whacked him on the head and pulled him away by the top of his ear.

"What do you want professor…? I've got better things to do with my time, and then to have a nice lil' chat with you." Harry commented. Snape cleared his throat,

"All I have to say to you is to stop getting your friends to stick up for you." Snape said sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Your little girlfriend Ms. Weasly.spoke out of turn on your behalf this afternoon and earned herself a detention." Snape looked down on Harry

"GINNY is NOT my GIRLFRIEND." Harry made that clear, "Besides, I didn't tell her to stand up for me… I can fight my own battles… I defeated Voldermort without any help…and I can defeat a dumb teacher like you without and help either." Harry said smartly walking away to find Ginny.

**END REWIND**

"It was a nice Gesture 'n' all, but I don't want people standing up for me… especially you." Harry continued, "I don't want u getting a detention on my behalf." Ginny looked away and was thinking _He doesn't want me to get a detention…maybe he does like me? _Harry gave Ginny a hug, "Thankx…but no thanx…I don't want you getting into trouble…by the way… you got a weeks detention with me…so we can… talk." Harry comforted Ginny. Harry got up to leave, but Ginny had grabbed onto his shirt. "Thanx." She said shyly. Harry turned around and smiled back at her.

Harry left the Gryffindor Dorm room and went to find Ron and Hermione. "Oh… gross you to." Harry exclaimed as he broke the passionate kiss between Ron and Hermione underneath a big tree by the lake.

"Do u mind?" Ron asked, "I was about to do my victory dance coz I scored." Ron stood up and started to do the chicken dance…not aware of the meaning of the word 'scored' in teenage terms.

"What did snape want to talk bout'?" Hermione asked.

"Oh… you know how he gave me that 1 week detention…well in last class, Ginny stood up for me and asked Snape why he gave me a detention…then he gave Ginny 1 week Detention for walking out of class." Harry smiled. Ron's mouth dropped.

"My sister… stood up…to Snape?" Ron stuttered, he was having a hard time believing this. Hermione had a smirk on her face.

"I knew Gin had it in her, I was waiting for this." The three friends sat at the lake, skipped stones and worked out the time they will all have together while Harry and Ginny will be in Detention.

"You do like him, don't you?" Hermione asked Ginny later that night in their Dorm. Ginny blushed.

"Ever since I saw him at the train station, getting onto the platform with Ron… I couldn't wait to come to Hogwarts just so I could see him every day of the year." Ginny told Hermione as a smiled appeared on her face.

"That is so cute…do you think he likes you back?" Mione asked. Ginny sighed,

"I don't know… I think he does…this afternoon he told me he doesn't want me getting into trouble for doing something that he started and then he gave me a hug." Ginny sighed again, "I hope he does because if I say I like him to his face… I will be using up all my wishes hoping he will say the same thing back to me." Ginny put a small delicate smile on her face.

"I think he like's you Gin… don't worry about it…you will have that week in Detention to figure it out… good night." Hermione said as she turned off the bed side lamp. "Night' Mione." Ginny said bak to Mione. Ginny laid their that night just thinking of 'what could be' with her and Harry.

The start of the week meant the start of Detention for Ginny and Harry. They walked together into the potions classroom sat down and looked around at the other victims of Snape's wrath. Some had their head down on the desk crying because it was their first ever detention and Snape didn't care. Others were drawing a picture of snape, sticky taping it to the desk and stabbing it with pens. Harry was about to talk when Snape walked in, rolled up his sleeves and pronounced,

"Now, you sorry bunch of so called 'witch and wizards' are in here for a reason. I can be your best friend or I could be your worst enemy…so let's all try to get along, snape said with an edging smile. We are all in here, wasting our time so let's get it over and done with…okay… take out your school organisers and turn to the school regulations… Copy this out 5 times on a spare piece of parchment and we can all get out of here with 5 minutes left of lunch." Snape said as he sat down at his desk and placed his glasses on his long beak like nose.

"Ginny, can I look at tour organiser; I left mine in the dorm." Harry asked. Ginny looked up and placed her organiser on the floor so they both could see it. Snape saw what was happening and walked over to Ginny and Harry.

"You to need to learn to be organised… whose organiser is this?" Snape asked looking in Ginny's direction.

"It's…its" Ginny stuttered, Harry mouthed a few words and the name on the organiser changed from Ginny Weasly to Ginny Weasly and Harry Potter.

"It's our's professor." Snape turned sharply and looked at Harry,

"So this organiser belongs to both of you… then why do I only see Ms Weas-." Snape was dumb founded. "When since do you to share everything." Snape demanded.

"Ever since we got together sir." Harry answered bak and looked at Ginny, Ginny blushed.

"Is this true Ms Weasly?" Snape asked Ginny as he raised his drawn on eyebrow which is what he had 2 do after Harry had blown it off. Ginny Gulped,

"Yes Professor, that is correct, Harry and I only got together today at recess and tonight we are going for a date down by the lake at 7."Ginny said as she smiled and looked back at harry.

"Well… then…. you know what u to… I really didn't want to know that… so for the rest of the detention…KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT." Snape said as he returned to his desk.

Harry quickly scribbled out the regulations in short hand writing 5 times, and then wrote a letter to Ginny.

'Dear Gin,

So I will meet you at the lake at 7? We need to talk.

Harry.'

Harry dropped this on the floor so Ginny could see it. Ginny picked up the note, read it turned it over and wrote a letter bak.

'Dear Harry,

I will meet you at the lake at 7. I know we need to talk.

Gin

Ginny dropped the note on the floor and harry picked it up. He turned 2 Ginny and smiled sweetly, while Ginny blushed.


	3. Love is together

At bout 6, Ginny got ready… keeping in mind the fashion tips she had gotten from the talent show a few weeks before.

(Every Summer is Different by Lor'sEvilRumour…I have her permission 2 say that)

She even listened to Draco's tips about skin moisturising… and believe it or not... they worked. Ginny was wearing Jeans, nice shoes and a boob-tube top that had a luv heart print on it.

Hermione walked into the dorm and tried to calm Ginny. "You'll be right Gin… relax and be yourself." Mione comforted Ginny.

Meanwhile……………

"Look mate… I don't think I can do this." Harry stated as he grabbed for the closet tissue 2 wipe the sweat from his face." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him onto the bed.

" Harry, I don't care if you like my lil' sister… If I had to choose a guy to go out with Ginny I would choose you coz I know you will treat her right." Ron said, with a really calm voice.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yep… now cum on I will give you a game of wizards chess to calm you down then you should be right." Ron said as he smiled 2 get the chess board.

"Okay, ur on!" Harry got up ready for a battle.

When the clock in the dorm struck 6:40, Harry stopped playing chess and packed a picnic for him and Ginny. "Go get em' Tiger" Ron laughed as he shook Harry's hand. Harry walked down to the lake, set up the picnic and waited for Ginny.

"Thank's Mione for all of your help tonight." Ginny hugged Hermione as Gin walked out of the dorm. "Good luck" Hermione said back to her as she made her way down the stair case.

Hermione turned around to see Ron, standing there with a bottle of fizzy drink and ready to high-five her. She ran over Ron, Gave him a hug and said,

"They grow up 2 fast don't they?"

"They sure do." replied Ron. Hermione and Ron then cuddled up on the lounge and told one another about how Ginny and Harry were so nervous.

Harry looked at his watch, 6:55 it said. '5 more minutes to make sure everything is perfect.' He thought to himself.

"Harry is that u?" came a voice from behind him. Harry turned around to see Ginny, as the sunset sun hit her hair it glowed like an angel, she looked beautiful.

"Here, come sit down." Harry asked Ginny. Ginny blushed.

"You went to all this trouble for me?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, I wanted this to be perfect." Said harry as he poured them both some Fizzy Drink.

"I thought we were just talking?" Ginny asked.

"We are… but I want it to be perfect." Said Harry as he handed her the drink.

"Harry… how long have you liked me?" asked Ginny as she took a sip at her drink. "Ever since I saw you at the train station… when I asked your mum for help to get onto the platform." Harry blushed.

"Me to" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny decided to skip stones after they had eaten… and it had soon turned into a contest. They were both down to their last stone when Harry piped up.

"Gin, you up for a lil' wager?" Harry asked.

"What type of wager?" asked Ginny back.

"A kissing wager." Harry said as he turned to Ginny. Ginny turned and looked at Harry…

"But it is our first date… you never kiss on the first date" Ginny told Harry with a voice inside her head going '_why did you say that_?'

"It is up to you Ginny… if you don't feel comfortable we can wait but when ever you want to… you know… I am always here… you know that." Harry comforted Ginny. "I feel comfortable with it... it's just…" Ginny trailed off.

"It's just what?" asked Harry. Ginny sighed,

"It's just that if I kiss you… I might be bad at it." Ginny focused her look on the ground and kicked a nearby rock.

"You can't be." Harry told Ginny as he walked over 2 her and slipped his hands through her soft, silky hair.

"I love you" Gin Whispered to Harry. "I love you to" Harry whispered back. Then Harry moved 4ward, closed his eyes and kissed Ginny lovingly on the lips.

After about 1 minute, Ginny moved bak. "That was amazing!" she said. Harry blushed. He knew it was perfect because as they were kissing, the most beautiful sunset occurred, he knew it was his mother and father watching down on him.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Harry laughed.

By this time it was close to 10 o'clock… so they decided to call it a night. They both walked hand in hand back to the common room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. "Hey you guys!" Ron sounded excited

"You have fun?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrow.

"Yeh" Harry and Ginny said at the same time and laughed.

On their way up to the Dorm's Harry and Ginny told Hermione and Ron that they would catch up to them. Ron winked at harry, grabbed Hermione's hand and walked up the stairs.

"I had a really nice time 'talking' to you tonight" Ginny said sweetly.

"Yeh me to" Harry added.

They both walked up the stairs hand in hand and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Gin." Harry said.

"Night Harry" Ginny added, as they heard giggles coming from the dorms, they turned around to see Ron and Hermione High-fiving each other.


	4. Love is being sick

The next morning Ginny woke up with a headache and a sore throat.

"You alright Gin?" Asked Hermione, putting her hand on Ginny's forehead.

"I don't feel too good." Ginny said as she tried to sit up, but fell straight back down into her bed.

"You feel hot… I better go get Madame Pomphrey." Hermione said jogging out the door, still in her pj's.

Harry was in the common room waiting for Ginny to come down.

"Mione'… where's Gin?" Asked Harry, he had a feeling something was wrong.

"She's not feeling to well, I'm going to get Madame Pomphrey, and can you go up and sit with her until I get back?" Hermione asked, jogging away. Harry walked up to the girl's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Gin, its Harry, can I come in?" Harry opened the door slightly.

"Yeh, come in." Ginny coughed

"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry

"Like a heap of crap." Ginny punched her doona. Harry sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm here for you Gin." Harry smiled.

"I know that Harry." Said Ginny, giving Harry a kiss on the lips. Ginny coughed.

"I bet I will wake up sick tomorrow!" Harry joked

"I don't bet, I know." Ginny said as she moved closer and pashed Harry. The kiss was broken by a knock on the door.

"Ginny dear, its Madame Pomphrey… can I come in?" Madame Pomphrey asked. Harry got up and opened the door. Madame Pomphrey walked in, followed by Hermione.

"Harry, could you go wake up ron please so he can know about Ginny." Madame Pomphrey asked Harry.

"Yeh, sure." said Harry, walking out the door.

"Ron, Ron… RON, wake up." Harry exclaimed. Ron sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"Ginny, she's not well, Madame Pomphrey and Mione' are checking her out right now." Harry said with a dull tone in his voice. Ron jumped out of bed and ran out the door, followed by Harry to the Girl's dorm.

Madame Pomphrey was just leaving and closed the door behind her.

"How's Ginny?" Asked Harry, looking really worried

"She has just got a bad case of the flu." Madame Pomphrey said

"So she is okay?" Ron asked.

"She is fine… she will have to have the rest of the week off school lessons, but she is okay." Madame Pomphrey smiled.

"Phew! What a relief." Harry and Ron said in Unison.

"Harry can I talk to you please? Ron you can go into the dorm to see your sister if you want." Madame Pomphrey opened the door to let Ron in.

"Harry, Ginny told me that last night and this morning you and her… how do I put this?.. expressed your feelings for one-another." Madame Pomphrey smiled.

"You mean kissed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, basically… I am worried that Ginny might have given you some of her Germs." Madame 'P' said. (I am going to call her Madame 'P' now because I don't want to keep writing Madame Pomphrey lol)

"I'm not worried." Harry laughed.

"You should be… you see Harry, in your's and Ginny's case, if you have intercepted Ginny's Flu germs, chances are that you got the highly infected germs… I will allow you to go to lessons today, but if you feel one symptom of the flu coming on you are to excuse yourself from class and come to the hospital wing straight away." Madame 'P' exclaimed.

"Okay, thanks." Harry turned around and entered the dorm.

"Hey Gin, How you going?" Harry asked Ginny as he sat down next to her.

"Not to well… Madame 'P' gave me this injection in my arm and it stung like hell." Ginny exclaimed, holding onto the spot where the needle had gone in.

"I might be sick as well" Harry said, "Apparently you gave me your germs, and I got hit with the highly infected ones." Ginny smiled, she really wanted to be with Harry, but not like this.


End file.
